Mal de Amores (Malec)
by YaEstoyAquii
Summary: ¿Los Cazadores de Sombras pueden deprimirse? Para Magnus la respuesta a esa pregunta es fácil: No. Siempre están demasiado ocupados matando demonios o sintiéndose superiores a los demás. ¿Acaso tienen tiempo para el amor? Es cierto que había visto a Nefilims casados con anterioridad pero... Todas esas preguntas desaparecen el día que se encuentra a uno sufriendo por amor.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, hola. Solo decir que es uno de los primeros fanfics que escribo. Me gustaría mucho que diesen vuestra opinión y dejaseis comentarios, ya que eso me animaría a seguir. También decir que los personajes no son míos si no de la maravillosa Cassandra Clare(¿ Y que he modificado un poco la historia de los libros porque si no mi imaginación no daba para más. Espero que os guste. Y no mucho más ¡A LEER!**

El chico levantó la vista y la clavó en la pared que se encontraba frente a él, la pared de uno de los numerosos callejones sin salida de la ciudad. Lo había vuelto a hacer. A pesar de que, se había prometido que no iba a volver a suceder, lo había hecho y ya no había vuelta atrás. La sangre le goteaba por el brazo, cayendo al suelo y dejando marcas en el mismo. Marcas que se quedarían para siempre. Sin dejarle olvidar que había incumplido su promesa. Había vuelto a cortarase las muñecas

¿Cómo podía ser tan patético? Los guerreros del Ángel no se comportaban así. No salían del Instituto sin hacer ruido (las runas de silencio otorgaban cierta ayuda para ello), para escabullirse a un callejón oscuro, a cortarse con una hoja de cuchilla de afeitar, unas tijeras o… Lo que le hubiese dado tiempo a coger antes de salir corriendo.

Por mucho que se repetía que ese día tenía excusa, no conseguía convencerse. ¿Que Jace quisese a las mujeres era realmente un motivo para autolesionarse? Cerró los ojos frunciendo el ceño, y se dejó resbalar por la pared, hasta caer al suelo, sin fuerzas, sin ganas de nada, salvo de olvidar lo que había pasado esa mañana.

Ese día se habían quedado solos en el Instituto los tres (Jace, Izzy y él). Sus padres habían tenido que ir a Idris por unos asuntos y ya eran lo suficientemente mayores para estar un par de días sin supervisión. El día parecía marchar bien pero, como siempre, a Jace se le ocurrió llevarse a uno de sus ligues. Alec aunque debería haber previsto que eso pasaría, había irrumpido en la habitación de Jace sin llamar a la puerta y… Seamos sinceros; se los había encontrado metiéndose la lengua hasta la garganta. Cerró la puerta de golpe y echó a correr por los laberínticos pasillos del lugar, intentando encontrar desesperadamente una salida. Intentando recordar cómo se respiraba. La presión que sentía en el pecho era demasiada. Lo único que sentía en ese momento eran punzadas. Miles de punzadas que atravesaban su corazón.

Ni siquiera sabía por qué reaccionó así. Ya había visto esa situación millones de veces. A lo mejor, ya no podía más. No podía ocultar durante más tiempo que estaba enamorado de su Parabatai y que, además, el susodicho era un hombre. Si alguien se enteraba de eso, estaría acabado.

Finalmente, tras el recuerdo de lo sucedido, las lágrimas acudieron a sus ojos azules inundándolos por completo, rodando por sus mejillas, para acabar mezclándose con la sangre del suelo. Intentó silenciar el sollozo que se le estaba formando en la garganta sin mucho éxito, ya que, al final, acabó rebotando por las paredes del estrecho callejón llevándolo a quién sabe qué lugar.

Enterró el rostro en las rodillas y hundió las manos sus cabellos como el ébano, mientras los sollozos de angustia e impotencia que resbalaban por su garganta, iban subiendo de volumen. Necesitaba soltarlo. Necesitaba soltar todo lo que había estado ocultando durante años. La runa que había utilizado para escabullirse del Instituto ya se estaba borrando pero, le daba igual quien le escuchase. Si llamaba la atención de algún transeúnte, solo era cuestión de aplicarse un glamour. Nadie tendría por qué enterarse de que estaba allí.

Cuando la falta de sangre empezó a ocasionarle un leve mareo, cogió la estela, como ya había hecho incontables veces, y con sumo cuidado, dibujó las runas idóneas para la curación de las numerosas heridas que adornaban sus muñecas. En tan solo un par de segundos, el daño había desaparecido. No quedaba ni rastro de él, salvo quizá, por unas líneas casi imperceptibles, que marcaban la trayectoria de los cortes anteriormente realizados; aunque claro, siendo un nefilim, podría poner cualquier tipo de excusa. Los nefilims con frecuencia tenían cortes y hematomas. Esas pequeñas marcas no llamarían nada la atención. Nadie tendría que preocuparse por él. Nadie sabría nunca lo que había pasado ahí.

Incorporandose de nuevo, se limpió las mejillas con las palmas de las manos, lo que provocó el efecto contrario, dejando grandes manchurrones bajo los pómulos y alrededor de los ojos. Consciente de que su intención de intentar borrar los rastros de sus lágrimas acabó resultando en ensuciar lo que todavía conservaba algo de limpieza, se sacudió las manos en los desgastados vaqueros, acordando consigo mismo que antes de volver al Instituto pasaría por algún lugar en el que pudiera lavarse la cara en condiciones.

Lo que Alec no sabía era que un brujo había oido sus gritos de agonía y fue a ver qué pasaba

¿Realmente nadie más aparte del joven nefilim sabía lo que había pasado?


	2. Chapter 2

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ced29dc4c521ff379634c10c3e1979bc" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ced29dc4c521ff379634c10c3e1979bc"¡HOLAAAA! Perdón por haber tardado tanto en actualizar (Ni siquiera sé si estoy subiendo bien el capítulo todavía no controlo esto) PEEROOOO EN FIN aquí está el capítulo que, por cierto, espero que os guste mucho. Muchas gracias por todos los comentarios me han encantado, ya sabéis siempre que podais, dejad un comentario con vuestra opinión, que los adoro. Soy la loca de los comentarios(?. UN ABRAZO MUY FUERTE A TODOS. Y ahora ¡A LEER!/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ced29dc4c521ff379634c10c3e1979bc" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ced29dc4c521ff379634c10c3e1979bc"Ya habían pasado varios días desde que Magnus había visto al joven cazador autolesiornarse en un callejón oscuro. Se veía tan débil... Como si no tuviese nadie. Como si solo se tuviese a él y no fuese demasiado fuerte como para sostenerse así mismo. Como si una simple y suave brisa fuese a desmoronarlo del todo. Sin embargo, el brujo no hizo nada, no intentó evitarlo cuando vio que se cortaba. Mejor dicho, estaba demasiado impactado como para hacer nada. Nunca había visto algo parecido. Un Nefilim. Nada más y nada menos que un Nefilim. Uno de aquellos que presumían de un orgullo inquebrantable cual muro de acero. Pero, claro, que nunca lo hubiese visto no quería decir que esas cosas sucediesen./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="31dcb61a3f76f21a1177f1a7f6c6dd62"Vale, sí. Había ocurrido. ¿Y ahora qué? ¿Se lo decía a la Clave? No, lo más probable era que la Clave no le creyese. Después de todo, solo era un subterráneo a los ojos de la Clave. Un subterráneo que era de mucha ayuda, pero un subterráneo. Su palabra no valía nada. Había estado pasando todos los días por delante del mismo callejón, convenciéndose de que, si volvía a ver al joven, hablaría con él, le ayudaría. El joven no había vuelto a aparecer y, no sabía por qué, Magnus tenía miedo./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; text-align: center;" data-p-id="d5308c85d855cd34012ab344b53846f7"• • • • • • •/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="78157d0652dd2f3d2eb047c552ed5a91"Las lágrimas no paraban de rodar por las mejillas de Alec. Por mucho esfuerzo que hacía, era imposible contenerlas. Patético. Esa era la única palabra con la que era capaz de describirse. Al menos esta vez solo se había encerrado en su habitación. Aun así, no podía parar de mirarse las marcas que se había hecho hacía ya casi una semana. Cierto es, que habían quedado de tal manera que era muy complicado que alguien las notase pero, para el joven, se veían con total claridad (obviamente ya que eran sus muñecas). Tanto las recientes, como las no tan recientes. Ahí estaban las marcas: irregulares, torcidas, y no tan torcidas, algunas hechas con pulso de hierro, mientras que otras parecían dibujadas por un niño. Todas diferentes. Todas fruto de una situación diferente./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="665e6939ee7e891a9ddfb1a79ee7ea95"Las lágrimas empezaron a derramarse con mayor brusquedad, al recordar cada una de las situaciones que le habían llevado a ese extremo. Quería arrancarse esa franja de piel. Arrancársela para poder olvidarlo para siempre. Para no tener un contínuo recuerdo sobre lo que tanto le había hecho sufrir. Para no recordar todo el rato que era un estúpido y un asqueroso débil, que no merecía llevar la sangre de em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Raziel/emspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;" /spanpor sus venas./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="09dbc25325f6739173b2b0171a86b288"La noche caía sobre la ciudad y Alec todavía no había reunido el valor para salir de la habitación. Por suerte, nadie había llamado la puerta, por lo que no había tenido que dar explicaciones por sus ojos enrojecidos aunque ya había dejado de llorar una hora atras. Tenía que superarlo. Quedarse llorando no iba a solucionar nada. Así que, se levantó de la cama y por primera vez en días, se atrevió a salir del instituto, sumergiéndose en el frío y la oscuridad de la noche. Intentando olvidarlo todo, rumbo a uno de los locales más conocidos: El Pandemónium/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e962f1f01eda0f50542eecedcf727785"• • • •/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="889b16b6a14c58d7f68d9b57d07c030b"Una sonrisa pícara se extendió por el rostro de Magnus cuando se vio reflejado en el espejo de bordes dorados colgado de la pared. Como siempre, el brujo iba vestido de una manera extravagante y colorida; y como no, la purpurina tampoco podía faltar en su atuendo./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4722daa32e63e32ebb8a18c58914665a"¿Que por qué estaba frente a un espejo? Fácil. Esa noche iba a ser para olvidar. Simplemente para eso. Ya tenía demasiadas preocupaciones en la cabeza, lo único que necesitaba era que algunas desalojasen la misma. Y el brujo se sabía la mar de bien el dicho: "Beber para olvidar". El Pandemónium era un lugar ideal para eso/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c3db204b41eff915502dcfb55dc5cc91"Totalmente satisfecho con su aspecto, salió de la casa, dando un portazo tras de sí; poniendo rumbo al local. Un escalofrío le recorrió de arriba abajo al notar el frío aire exterior. Quizá se hubiese vestido un poco ligero para la época del año pero, eso no iba a impedir llevar a cabo su noche; así que aceleró el paso, para poder resguardarse en la calidez del lugar cuanto antes. Cruzó un par de calles a ese paso constante y dobló otras tantas. Ya se oía la elevada música. Ya quedaba menos. Apretó más el paso y allí estaba, girando lo última calle, el local más conocido por todo el mundo subterráneo: El Pandemónium./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ab0331f3bf534d351e68f09c4cab5f77"• • • • • • • •/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="60f9fd3e1edd101bda2104154751dc1a"La música electrónica retumbaba en los oídos del joven Nefilim impidiéndole todo tipo de pensamiento. Aunque, el hecho de pensar era un poco ridículo en ese momento, tras más cinco copas de una "sustancia no identificada". De un trago e inclinando la cabeza hacia atrás para apurar el vaso, vació por completo el contenido del mismo. Sintiendo la ya agradable sensación de quemazón bajando por la garganta, y lo dejó con más fuerza de la debida sobre la barra, provocando un ruido que quedó totalmente ahogado por el volumen de la música. Levantó la mano, haciendo un pequeño gesto con la misma, acompañándolo de una sonrisilla tonta que comenzó a dibujarse en su rostro inconscientemente; para indicarle al camarero que quería otra copa. El alcohol era agradable. Quería más. El alochol le hacía escapar de todas sus preocupaciones y lo mejor: Luego nunca se acordaría de ello. O al menos, eso decían. Una limpia carcajada resbaló por su garganta. Hacía meses que no se reía de esa manera. Quizá el alcohol pasase a ser su nueva "terapia", quién sabe./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0aaecd14d52e2e37a544f15164701a79"Recostándose contra la barra y sin que esa tonta sonrisa se le borrase del rostro, observó bajo su mirada marina como la gente bailaba sobre la pista. Montones de brazos y cabelleras meneándose bajo las epilépticas luces de colores. Embelesado por esos movimientos. Atraído por ellos o incluso a causa del alcohol, comenzó a moverse también al ritmo de la música. Mezclándose con la multitud. Respirando el aroma de la gente./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f8012bfab4f06845297f8501de25ca2d"Tan sumido estaba en inhibirse del mundo que, apenas se dio cuenta de que alguien se colocó frente a él; tan solo a un par de centímetros y empezó a bailar a esa mínima distancia. Lo que provocó que se perdiese en su mirada felina. Una mirada felina que pertenecía a alguien que quizá, llevase más copas que é style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /p 


End file.
